Timeline
by smiley968
Summary: chloe died while defeating the edison group. 17 years later they meet a girl named julia that looks exactly like chloe. what does this mean? and what will happen when they find out they didnt defeat the edison group?
1. Chapter 1

prologue:

chloe's p.o.v we are so close to defeating them. were almost to the main building. ''chloe i dont like this. you should go take cover''  
>''derek, this is the time. i have to be here!'' ''ugh just stay behind me no matter what'' just then 10 guards run up and attack us. believe it or not ive become very skilled in fighting. so far ive taken down 2 guys although derek has done the rest except for one who is running. lucky guy.<br>''oh no'' ''what!'' derek said there were men running up to us with guns. i helped fight as much as i could. boom. i was shot. but i cant let derek know. it knocked me to the ground and he looks suspicious. he can smell the blood but because there is so much around us you cant tell who its coming from.

we keep on running. im losing blood fast.

derek's p.o.v

i dont know what happened. but the next thing i knew chloe collapsed. im running to find a place and get simon or tori. ive warmed up to tori. i still dont like her but shes my sister so i have to put up with her...  
>i finally find a room i lock the door, and get my walkie talkie out and tell them to come to the room. i smell blood. but thats wrong we havnt been in here...<p>

3rd person p.o.v.

derek reaches over and pulles her jacket away from her wound. chloe wakes up. ''so i guess you found my secret..'' she said ''chloe you should have told me i could have hel-'' she put her finger up to his lips. ''derek i couldnt sacrifice you for me'' ''but-'' ''shhh, we know what going to happen'' she said in a sad voice ''no! simon is going to help you it-''  
>''derek its ok..ill be ok''<br>''no chloe you cant- i have to save you!...chloe i love you!'' a single tear runs down his cheek ''derek i love you too. but this is my time. its ok'' she smiles a sad smile ''we will be together again..i know it''  
>''chloe-''<br>''shh its ok just hold my hand''  
>and then she take her last breath. simon and tori run in to the room breathless ''is she ok! did we- NOO! chloe!'' tori tries to run toward chloe but simon grabs her.<br>''derek is she-''  
>''yes'' derek was on the verge of tears but he would never show his emotions. tori is sobbing.<br>''no chloe no!''  
>then derek pulls a small blue box out of his pocket. he opens it and a ring shinning brightly is sitting there a sad reminder of what could have been.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

derek shot up in bed. for the past 3 nights hes had the same dream about chloe. he doesnt want to forget her but he wants to remember the happy moments he had with her not her last ones. the ring still sits in the back of his drawer. he cant bear to look at it anymore. its 17 years later he found out he cant age. ''i miss you chloe'' he said aloud. he then took his necklace with chloes picture on it and an engraving on the back saying ''gone but forever in our hearts and put it on.  
>''MORNING! bro get up your going to be late for school of you dont get your ass up!''<br>''ugh''  
>''damn!'' Tori screamed. derek ran downstairs. he has acctually really warmed up to her after chloes death. had spent alot of time mourning together.<br>''what!''  
>''i burnt myself...ooh derek you look horrible...'' tori said with her nose scrunched up ''why thanks for that wonderful compliment tori!''<br>simon gave her a look ''sorry..''  
>''lets get this day over with! first day back to high school in 17 years..goodale high here we come'' simon said with a sheepish grin ''oh joy.'' this day will suck he thought.<br>30 min. later they are walking up to the entrance where in big letters it says ''welcome to goodale high school!''  
>oh high school he thought where cliques rule. there was the jocks preps nerds stoners band geeks skaters...everything you could think of.<br>on the way in a man in a suit says ''are you derek, victoria, and simon?''  
>''tori.. and yes''<br>''well! welcome! here, follow me to the office and we'll get you set up. since its the first day of school were very busy as you can see. so it might take a while''  
>busy was an understatment there were teachers running everywhere. papers flying it was a madhouse 3 hours later they directed us to the gym for some play or something. it was the end so we only had a few min.<br>there was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes faced oppisite us. from the back she looked pretty. although alittle short. you could tell form the hoots when she moved she was popular. she turned around and what i saw was something i never would have imagined.  
>simon turns to me ''dude! that looks just like-''<br>''chloe''  
>tori gasps. we got a few wierd looks but i didnt care.<br>the blonde girl turns and says '' oh no.. hes coming hide!''  
>the guy on the stage hides behind a mirror a man in a black suit walkes in ''hello dar-...someyones here..'' ''no! no.. noyone is her!''<br>the man walks around and finded the man behind the mirror ''jake. i should have known it was you''  
>he fake punches him and jake falls to the ground ''no! let him go punish me''<br>the man kicks jake and jake runs away ''lucy how dare you''  
>''i wont let you hurt me anymore jacob''<br>he slaps her..she feels her cheek then turns again to him. he pulls out a knife ''ive had it with you.. either be good and marry me like we planned or nothing but sweet death''  
>she looks at the knife and says '' you dont have the guts..''<br>''oh but thats where your wrong'' he then stabs lucy. she gasps and falls to the ground he walkes away as if nothing happened. derek quetly growls getting him a few looks ''oh death take me. its much better than the fate i would have had with him''  
>she then looks into the crowd and it was as if she looked straight at him. she then dies and the curtain closes the crown begins cheering and the curtains open. everyone is standing in a line and someyone starts calling out names of the actors. its finally her turn ''playing lucy is julia!''<br>everyone stands up and the cheering was so loud it hurt derek's ears.  
>julia...chloe..julia...chloe the rest of the day goes by in a blur he finds his locker and opens it. he gets his books in there then shuts the door when he turns to leave he sees her talking to her friend by her locker. he tunes his ear into her conversation ''so who is he?'' says her friend ''they said his name was derek im supposed to tell him hi then meet his brother and sister their names are tori and simon''<br>''oh my god! i met simon hes in my english lit. class.. he has a really nice ass! he looks like your type!''  
>derek growls quietly at the thought of it ''nah. hey i gotta go and meet him bye ashton!''<br>''ok bye chica haha''  
>she shuts her locker and starts walking toward her he catches her scent. it smells exactly like chloe ''hi im julia your derek right''<br>''yea...''  
>shes so much like chloe but different some how... how could this be.. i dont know he thought but im going to find out!<p>

authors note: i wanted to go ahead and write because i had alittle bit of time before soccer and i wanted to write for you guys. next chapter will be soon! and thanks to the reviews! love ya lots! -smiley968 :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

"so do you want to walk outside?" she said "sure" i said "just wondering but are you a football player... because you look like one"  
>"what do you mean? like a jackass who thinks he is awesome because he can catch a ball"<br>a beautiful laugh. she has a beautiful laugh. its like a bell "well maybe at other schools but i think most people here are real. not that cocky shit thats everywhere else"  
>simon walked up then "hey?" he said with a wierd look "oh you must be simon! and.. tori!"<br>"ugh its tor- wait how did you know"  
>"i figured victoria is a mouthful so you would prbably want to be called tori, and what teenager wants the name tori"<br>she laughed tori actaully laughed!  
>"well since you guys are new and you seem cool meet me here tomorrow at...11:00 and ill show you the town"<br>she said it with a coy smile.  
>"here!"<br>"ok fine give me your address... ok ill be there at-"  
>this guy with a fo-hawk walks up and grabs chloe and starts kissing her. i start growling "dude!" simon whispers so i only hear she pushes him away. ha!<br>"jesse! not now!"  
>"fine.. sup" he then turns and walks up to a red mustang and gets in and starts the car noisily.<br>"uhm... well ill see you guys tomorrow! make sure your slow asses are ready at 11:00! bye!"  
>she walks away with a swing in her step "wow she is nothing like chloe!" simon says "i like her!" tori said "well we need to figure out why she looks so much like chloe. and i dont think its good."<br>"come on! its our first day here! lets just relax, and NOT play detective for once! pleeaaase!"  
>"ugh fine but after this little hang out thing tomorrow were looking into this."<br>then we all walk off and go home. tomorrow is all i can think about. i get my chloe back. but wait she isnt a chloe she completely different. but i like that. is that wrong? my thoughts jumble up into memories

*flashback*  
>were on the couch watching some lame movie in a safe house. she begged me to watch it sayiing" oh derek please! this is my only connection with the movie world" so i gave in.<br>" oh please that was so expected see if it was me i would have had her run into some stranger or something but not fall down and twist her ankle!" she then shoves a mouthful of popcorn into her mouth. i just look at her and smile she looks at me then says "what!" and throws some popcorn at me "oh it is on" i stort tickling her and she starts screaming. i stop and were both smiling at each other and shes breathing hard from screaming " i love you" it came out before i could stop it. her smile goes away and a tear rolls down her face. " chloe im sorr-"  
>"no derek! im not crying cause im said im crying cause im happy" she pauses and looks into my eyes like she can see my soul "i love you too" *end of flashback*<p>

that memory makes me smile. but it makes me mad at myself for liking julia. shes not chloe. im inlove with chloe not julia. now i just have to belive that and life will be right again. 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 julia's p.o.v.

im standing in a black hallway. suddenly the lights come on, and there are bodies around me.  
>i scream. suddenly that derek guy comes running up to me "chloe are you ok?"<br>why is he calling me chloe?  
>"yea im ok i just got startled by the bodies" i heard myself say but wait i didnt say that "oh chloe im sorry its almost over i sware" he then hugs me i feel myself pull back and look at him and smile. he kisses me im trying to push him away. i mean i have a boyfriend! but love and good feeling keep flooding every other thought. why do i like this so much?i barely know him! then a man comes running up with a gun and shoots the cieling right ontop of me. i scream when it falls on me. the man laughes "awww did i jurt your precious necromancer girlfriend?"<br>"how dare you" derek says so low and gravily i could barely understand him then derek starts changing and becomes this big hairy beast and attacks him. i hear myself scream. he knocks the man uncontience. he then changes back and says "sorry but we need to go i didnt hurt him i just knocked him out" he then helps me out from under then pieces of ceiling.  
>"derek i love you, and thank you for protecting me"<br>he then smiles at me and i feel myself smile back _  
>i shoot up in bed to the sound of rihanna "cheers"<br>i turn it off. what was that? why did that feel so real. like i was reliving a memory? why did derek turn into a werewold? why did that man call me a necromancer? the questions kept swarming my head. i look at the time and it 9:34 i better get up and get ready. i go in my closet and pick out american eagle shorts and an abercrombie shirt with white flip flops. it was 10:50 and i was ready to go. i got in my black convertible with the top down and i was on my way.

tori's p.o.v its 11:01 and i hear a honk outside. i look outside and julia is sitting there in a convertable with sunglasses on looking cool. i really like julia. is that bad i mean chloe was my bestfriend but we were so different. julia is like me. i push these thoughts aside and run downstairs where simon and derek are waiting by the door for me. "isnt she so cool!" derek just mumbled a a response. this is gonna be fun.

derek's p.o.v

she is so diff. from chloe. shes outgoing and never shy. do i like this? were at a resteraunt called toucans. it has a bar where julia is able to get us drinks from the bartender.  
>" so i invited a few friends their gonna be here soon!"<br>" who are they!" tori said witha twinkle in her eye "well the- oh here they are!" she gets up and hugs 2 girls and a guy and her boyfriend.  
>"ok so lets do a little introduction thing!" julia says this girl with strawberry blonde hair thats really curly says "hey im makayla!"<br>"my turn! haha im ashton" this short girl with dark brown hair says she starts staring at me and when i look at her she winks at me i quickly look down.  
>"hey im luke" this guy with blonde hair and dimples says "im jesse and im julias boyfriends so back off" jesse says. after he says it he gives me and simon a wierd look.<br>"well lets order!"  
>an hour later "ok well i have some stuff to do but why dont we meet tonight at climax lets ay around 9:00?"<br>everyone agrees and goes their seperate ways. at 8:30 tori is dressed in a black dress and heels im in jeans and a tuxedojacket witha button down and simon is in jeans and a button down.  
>we all meet down there. ashton is in a blue and black dress, makayla in a pink dress (standing waaaay to close to simon but he seemed to like it) jesse in jeans and a t shirt and luke in a nike shirt and jeans.<br>we all walk in and ashton and julia get drinks. ashton walks up to me and hands me a drink. she looks me over.  
>" so derek you look great!" she yells it over the music " uh thanks.. ashton so do you" i said " lets dance souza!" she said with a wink. before i could decline she pulls me onto the dance floor and starts dancind with me. then julia catches my eye dancing with jesse her eyes on him laughing. about 15 min. go by. then a slow song comes on and i duck out and go to the bathroom before ashton could slow dance with me.<br>when i hear a girl crying. i look around the corner and julia is sitting there crying. i walk up to her and ask her whats wrong "nothing...its just... jesse and i got into a fight and we both said some stuff"  
>she said while wipinghe eyes trying to look better. she looks in a mirror and jumps "oh god. i look a mess. " she says with a smile on her face. she looks at me and laughs. she fixes herself up and turns around. she just stand there looking at me.<br>"what?" i say akwardly "lets dance. come on dont be shy haha" she pulls me back onto the dancefloor and puts her arms around my neck. she grabs my hands and puts them on her waist.  
>" so tell me about you"<br>i tell her my normal routine i tell people. i tell her im from michegan and wanted to come to california and thats why im here. she just listens and nods.  
>we talk and joke and she laughs that beautiful laugh.<br>"come on" she starts pulling me toward the doors.  
>"where are we going?"<br>"just follow me" she said laughing she drags me to a beach and takes off her heels. she looks at me and i take my shoes off. we start walking on the beach. we talk and laugh when suddenly she stops. she looks at the moon and says "isnt it wonderful how people around the world are looking at the same moon as you. it makes you feel like everyone is the same"  
>she turns to me and looks at me smiling. its getting chilly so i put my jacket around her. she smiles and then looks in the distance behind me.<br>"jesse?" i turn around and i just see jesse looking pisses then i see his fist coming toward me. he hits me in the nose. we then get into a fight.

julia's p.o.v.

oh my god their fighting i throw my heels on the ground and derek's jacket and i pull them apart " what the hell do you think your doing jesse!"  
>" he deserves it he was hitting on you" he slurs " are you drunk! " she says "no! now back off julia and let me take care of him!"<p>

derek's p.o.v.

"jesse quit! im so tired of you! your a cocky ass! its officially over!" she then grabs his phone "my number is deleted and dont even think about trying to get it form anyone else!" she throws his phone down picks up her shoes and my jacket and walks up the beachonto the pavement. i just stand there for acouple minutes while jesse mumbles to himself about how hes stupid and shes a bitch.  
>i follow her up there where shes putting on her heels.<br>she hands me my jacket then walks off to her car. "get in. im taking you to my house and were going to clean you up" i just noticed that my nose is bleeding and i have a cut on my chin.  
>she drives us bakc to her house and takes me to her living room.<br>10 minutes later she cleaning my cut on my chin. "thanks" i say akwardly "welcome...im sorry hes a jealous douche. ive been tired of him for a while but i thought after a while he would grow up."  
>we just look at each other for a while then she leans in to kiss me, then i jump up and say " i gotta go"<br>i run out and drive off. why am i such a douche?

julia's p.o.v.

i try to run out and give him his jacket but he was gone already. i shut the door and lean against it and slide down to the floor.  
>" why did i do that?"i say aloud.<p>

the next day. i wake up from a dreamless sleep. i decide now is the time to look into my dream first i look up necromancer.  
>on this website called ghosts are us it says a person who can talk and or contact the dead. i remember little snipits form when i was little of scary imaginary friends but never a ghost.<br>i then look up chloe and get unrelated searches. i then look up chloe necromancer and get 1 match when i click on it i hear a voice "stand still" so i did "supernatural ability matched" then this page pops up that says in memory of chloe it says things about her then i scroll down and i see a picture of a girl that looks just like me. i almost fall out of my chair. then i look at another picture and theres derek. but that cant be him this is dated 19 years ago. what could this mean? and why when i look at this do i get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach like when i know something inevidable is about to happen?  
>i pick up my phone and call tori " helloooo?"<br>" tori... i know about chloee... and i want answers." 


	5. Chapter 5

author's note: hey guys im sooo sorry i havnt been writing! Ive been busy with school and stuff. But im going to try and write more often! so here goes love ya lots -smiley968

general p.o.v.

Tori, Derek, and Simon are sitting in the living room waiting for Julia to come. Julia had just called 5 minutes ago asking for answers. Tori decided it was time to tell her. so she got off the phone and told derek and simon. derek was angry but he decided it would be for the best. simon was quiet.

tori cleared her thoughts when the she hears a car door slam and footsteps coming up the walkway. she rushes to the door and opens it.

"hey! juli-" she tried to say but julia just walked in and into the living room and stood there, so she walked to the couch and sat beside simon.

julia just stands there with a hand on her hip looking at them.

"well explain! i want answers now! not some cookie cutter shit! i want complete brutal answers!"

tori looks at simon then turns to julia

"ok list-"

derrek buts in and says "your a necromancer"

julia is about to say something but derrek interrups her

"a necromancer talks to ghosts, raises dead, the whole thing. chloe..' he pauses ' chloe lived 16 years ago. she died fighting against the edison group. the edison group is a group that did tests on the supernatural. He tested on us. And chloe."

Julia pauses. " why do I look like her?"

This time simon answers. "we honestly don't know. You havnt given us time to find out. But julia we will find ou-"

"cut the bullshit! I wanna know everything starting when all of you found out about this"

Simon sighs. "it started out with our dad telling derek and I we were supernatural."

Over the next 45 minutes simon told the story of how they went to the lyle house and thy met chloe. They went through how they got away. And attempted to defeat them. Chloe died and they ended up defeating them, or so they thought.

"so now were not sure if we defeated them or not. We're really confused." Simon said

Julia put her head in her hands. She was so confused. I mean can she even trust them?

Just as she was about to say something someone busts through the door with a ski mask on. They point a gun at the group. Julia screams and jumps back. The person grabs julia. Derek jumps up and growls. The man holds the gun to her head, while covering her mouth.

"sit down mongrel. Or this bullet goes in her head." The person says while 2 other people run in.

Julia's p.o.v.

What the hell is going on? This guy is holding a gun to my head!

Derek looks at me and I give him a pleading look telling him to help me. Just as derek jumps to attack the man holding me, one of the people that walked in holds up a hand and derek hits the floor in pain. I scream through his hand and try to get down and help derek but the man only puts the gun deeper into my temple. Finally he stops screaming and pants.

I try to turn toward derek but the man moves his hands to my throat. I try to peel his hands off my neck but he just keeps holding on. As I see derek try and get up again but be put in more pain as simon and tori are too. Just as I look at derek everything goes black.

I wake up tied to the bed. I move my hands trying to loosen the ropes. Luckily for me they did it very poorly so I get my hands free and I untie my feet. When I get done I take the gag out of my mouth and look around the room. I look and see make up on the dresser so I know its tori's room. I look around the room for some sort of weapon.

I mean come on, they know about danger they have to have a weapon.

"its under the bed." I hear a whisper from behind me.

I jump and turn around. I see a petite blonde girl in a Minnie mouse night shirt and gray socks with purple and orange giraffes on them.

She giggles "your like chloe she was jumpy too"

"you know chloe to? Who are you?"

She smiles "im liz I went to lyle house with chloe. They…they 'extinguished' me. I was a failed experiment. "

I thought for a moment then complete horror washed over me. "you.. you mean they…killed you!"

She smiled sadly "yes. But we can talk about that later. There is a bat under the bed. Get it. And listen to me. I will help you get away. You have to listen to me julia."

I nodded. For some reason I trusted this girl.

I went under the bed and got the bat.

"ok now you need to get the backpack out of the closet and get clothes from here for you and tori then go to the boys' rooms and get them some clothes. Also change into something you can run in."

I did as I was told. I got clothes from tori's closet and found some clothes for me. I took off my clothes and put on some of tori's adiadas sweat pants but slid some shorts on underneath since it was warm outside, I put on a dark purple t-shirt and a black sports jacket. i found some puma tennis shoes and slipped them on.

After I got dressed I quietly slipped into the boys' rooms and got some clothes.

"ok now grab the bat and go down stairs be very quit skip the 4, 7, and 10th staires they have creaks.

I memorized the numbers and started descending the stairs.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I looked for liz. I found her by the door that leads to the living room. She put up a finger telling me to wait. Then after a minute or so she came back to me.

"Julia be very quiet the only werewolf is Derek so they cant hear you as well as him. If you need help im here."

I nodded my head and picked up the bat. I slowly walked over to the door. When I was right by the door Derek looked at me, then looked back but by his stare I could tell her was still looking at me in his peripheral vision. No I put a finger to my lips telling him to be quiet. Then simon and tori looked and I did the same.

I lifted the bat behind my shoulders and took a step forward when I was in mid swing about to hit one of the men, he turned around and held out a hand and I fell to the ground in pain.

Derek's .

Julia is about to hit one of them. She was about to hit the man when he turned around and did a spell on her and she collapsed on the floor in pain. I tried to get up and help but the binding spell was keeping me where I was. When the man was about to get up, a picture frame flies off the wall and hits him. Then a vase hits the one holding us with the spell. I get up but the third man goes and stands by Julia who is panting after having the spell. The man smiles and holds a hand out towards Julia and she starts screaming. I started having muscle spasms which ment I was changing. Simon looked at me and saw it and knew I was changing also. Just as Julia screams louder I change into the black wolf.

Julia's p.o.v.

It hurts so bad. Its like someone is stabbing you over and over again. Then the pain stops and I looks up and the man is flying towards the kitchen. I look back and a black wolf is staring at me. with brilliant green eyes. We just stare at each other for acouple seconds then he goes after the other man. The last one tries to grab me. I dodge his arms and kick his legs out from under him wich lands him on his knees his tries to reach a hand out to use a spell on me but I grab it and flip him on his stomach and hold his arm behind him. He tries to struggle so I grab a vase and hit him over the head with it. I check his pulse which is beating normally.

I get up and dust my self off to see Derek putting a shirt on. All of them are staring at me like I just grew a third arm.

"what?" I say confused

"uh.." simon says but tori interrupts him.

"what the hell was that!" tori says

"my parents made me take self defense classes. Shes paranoid." I said with an eye roll

I walked over to the backpack and grabbed it.

"what are we going to do about my parents?" I said

"well have you leave a note saying that your going through a rough time so you left to go for an early summer vacation" Derek said

"uh you really think they will believe that?"

"ill leave a spell on it so when they read it they will believe it" tori said while checking her nails.

"we need to go" Derek said.

"we can take my car." I said while getting my keys out of my pocket in the backpack.

"no I have a car in a garage 2 streets away well take your car and park it a little ways away then walk to it and take that." Derek said grabbing the heavy backpack off of my back.

So we took my car to a neighborhood and parked. We walked alittle while then came to a house. Derek walked up to the garage and put in a password in this alarm system. Then the garage door opened. We got into the black van. With Derek driving, me in the passenger seat and simon and tori in the back.

Simon was grumbling about being in the back with tori when we turned onto the highway.

"so uh where are we going?" I said turning to Derek.

"safe house, with chloe's aunt."

"well wont that we alittle akward? Considering how I look exactly like her?" I said

"she knows about you already." Simon said from the back. I raised my eyebrows. Wow this little group thing must be big. After about 20 minutes of silence I decided to ask about liz.

"so uh liz…. I met her." I said feeling akward.

"aww you did! Isn't she the sweetest?" tori said

"aww that's sweet tori!" liz says popping up on the cup holder in between me and Derek.

I jumped and looked at the rest of the group.

Simon laughed. "looks like your like chloe after all she was jumpy too. hey liz" Derek cracked a smile while tori looked out the window. Liz smiled and went over and hugged tori.

"shes hugging you tori." I said

"I know" tori said with her eyes closed.

"youll learn she isn't one for showing love." Liz said with a giggle.

"liz has been with us since all the time since chloe di-" Derek said but choking on the last part.

I put my hand on his hands surprising myself. He looked at my hand then at me. we stayed like that for a second then he turned his eyes back to the road. I pulled my hand away but he grabbed mine and held it.

After that I looked out the window thinking about the last events. I started drifting off thinking about chloe.

I was walking through a park when I saw a bench with a blonde girl with the exact stunning blue eyes I had. I walked over to her and she smiled.

"Julia"

"chloe" I said sitting down.

"I didn't want this. I thought it was over." She said

"its ok well beat them."

"Julia I didn't do this. Im going to help you find out why you look like me"

"I am you" I said with a frown.

"no. you are your own person. Im me your you."

"everyone loves you.'pause' it's a constant reminder that you were before me." I say

Chloe nods thinking. "they will see that you are you not me soon. You are your own person. "

I nodded "am I going to see you like I see liz?" I asked

Chloe shook her head. "no for some reason you cant see me. ive been watching you for a while. When I woke up after I died I found myself with you as a baby. I watched you grow up."

"how come I havnt seen any other ghosts?" I asked

"I kept them away from you. As a necromancer ghost I can block them so you will only see liz."

I nodded thankful. Chloe smiled. "wake up dear."

" wake up dear. Wake up" someone said. I opened my eyes laying on the couch with a blonde woman looking over at me.

"hi Julia im lauren." She said with a smile

All I could think of was my conversation with chloe. And a feeling of that this is only the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: hey so im sorry its confusing but you have to hind of read between the lines ill try to be clearer! Haha thank you guys for reading!

After being introduced to lauren she showed me to my room where chloe stayed.

"now there are clothes here, a backpack under here for if you guys need to escape. It has money, guns, lichen, and a passport." She said with a smile.

"um, lichen, like the stuff in Canada?" I said confused.

She laughed. "I forgot your new to this. Lichen helps you bring up you power but control them, that also reminds me." she said walking to the dresser and going in a drawer and pulling out a little box. She opens it and I see a clear pendant.

"it used to be colorful but since chloe died it turned clear." She said with a frown. Then she lifted her head with a smile and took it out of its box and handed it to me. when I touched it it turned dark purple and grew hot.

Lauren widened her eyes. "put it on." She said. So I did. "im.. im gonna go downstairs and cook um you can shower and change." She said avoiding my eyes.

She left in a hurry. So I just went to the bathroom across the hall and looked for a towel. There wasn't one. I went downstairs to ask lauren where they are. I walked into the kitchen where tori, simon, and Derek where talking. When I walked in tori smiled.

"hey ju-" but she stopped. I looked at her and she was eyeing chloe's necklace. So were Derek and simon. Derek just grunts and walks out. Then simon turns and walks away quickly. Tori looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

I cant deal with this. I thought. I just turned around and ran up the stairs. I could feel my eyes prickling wich ment I was going to cry. Lauren saw me walking upstairs and handed my a towel.

"sorry. I forgot about towels chlo-" she said then her smile dropped. I just stared at her with the towel in my hands. I just ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I just stood there and let the hot tears run.

I turned on the shower and climbed out of the window. I just walked and cried. I cried for chloe I cried for my family I cried for everything. I just cant deal with living in her shadow. When I turned a corner I saw a guy laying on the ground bleeding. I ran up to him.

"hello? Are you ok? Say something!" I said

He guy just groaned.

"oh my god. Oh my god." I said

"oh shit" I hear behind me. I turn around to see liz standing there.

"liz help me go tell them to come help." She nods and blinks away I sit there holding his hand telling him to hold on.

I hear tires screeching and I see the van we rode in driving up. Derek jumps out of the car but stops mid stride and smells the air.

His eyes widen and he jumps forward and grabs my arm pulling me away from the guy.

"Derek! Quit help him! Hes hurt!" I screamed. But he grabbed my shoulders

"He. Is. another. Wolf. He could be dangerous!"

"Even if he is you can help him! He might know something!" I said desperately. But he kept a straight face.

"Derek, Derek I _can't_ just leave him! I can't leave someone to die in the road cold and alone! Please Derek, please."

He looks at me in the eyes. "fine. ill do it myself." I said and I walked over to him and tried to pick him up. After a couple of seconds I feel him being lifted. I look up and see derek helping me get him to the car.

"ok done" lauren said putting her medical kit away.

I walked over to him and sat next to his unconscious form. After about 10 minutes of derek pacing infront of me, he finally wakes up. He jumps up and knocks me into the wall. I see derek rush to the guy and push him down. I see black for a second but I hear chloe's voice in my head.

"hes trustworthy." She says.

Then I come back to lauren rushing over but before she could get to me I jump up and run over to derek. Derek looks up with a confused face.

"Julia wha-" he said but I push him out of the way. They guy tries to jump up but I set my hand on his chest. I know I have the power to stop him. I can feel power coursing through my hand into his chest.

"wha- what are you doing?" he asks with wide eyes.

"shhh im calming you down. Now you can trust us. We know you are a wolf. So is he" I say pointing to derek. Then I turn to simon and tori. "they are sorcerers. And I am a necromancer. She' I say pointing to lauren' is another necromancer's aunt. Your fine." I say knowing that his eyes are locked to mine. I can feel power radiating from me

"wow" I hear liz say "if so bright. Your aura" she

I turn back to the guy. "do you trust me?"

He nods and sits up. Lauren hands me a glass of water and I hand it to him.

"now whats your name?" I say

"wesley" he says

"what happened to you?" tori says

"I was walking around after smelling a wolf around here, and then I smelled two new weren't right thought they were weird. So I turned around and ran, but these two guys came out with needles and bats so I fought and they put the needle in me and hit me they were about to take me but then you were about to turn the corner so they ran away. They last thing I remember was you running up and asking if I was okay and if I could speak." He says

"he looks familiar. i.. I saw him at the hospital they took me to before they.. you know" liz said

I turned to her. "are you sure?" I asked. Liz nodded.

I turned back to the confused Wesley who was eyeing around where liz was.

"who were you talking to?" he asked

"this girl named liz. She said she saw you at a hospital. She is blonde and petite she was wearing a Minnie mouse night shirt." I said

"yea the Edison group hospital. I escaped from there.. were you guys tes-"

"yes." Simon says from the chair in the room.

"so Wesley were going to work together, to defeat the Edison group are you in?" I asked

He smiles and looks at all of us and then turns to me "oh yea their going down"

Then he frowns and looks at the floor. "they killed my bestfriend" then he looks at me with sad eyes.

"they have killed a lot of people but were going to take them down. I sware." I say

Then everyone looks at me. "so what the hell did you do to make him calm?" derek says

"I honestly don't know." I say

Tori rolls her eyes. "ugh its research time! " she said sarcasm dripping from her words.

Derek turns to tori to glare at her. But I can only think that this is the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: hey guys im bored so..im writing another chapter! Haha so here goes!

We showed Wesley where to sleep. His room is at the very end of the hall. After that we told him to get in the shower while we cooked dinner so he did. Lauren went to the grocery store to get things for dinner and Derek and simon were researching my power outburst while tori said something about doing her nails. so I went to the living room and sat on the couch. After sitting there for acouple minutes I decided to take a short nap, since I did the power earlier on Wesley I felt exhausted. So I grabbed a pillow and layed down. After acouple minutes or so I drifted off.

_I was on a beach. The sun getting ready to set. The beach was clear of people and the sand felt great between my toes. I looked down and I was wearing khaki shorts and a purple tank top. I looked up to see chloe knee high in the calm water. I walked over to where she was and stepped in the water that surprising felt real. I walked over to her and stood by her. She stared at the sun setting quietly. I joined her until she said something._

"_Julia you did the right thing helping him. Hes very trustworthy. You're a wonderful girl your know that?"_

_I stayed quiet for a moment then felt a hot tear run down my cheek._

_I looked at her and she had her eyebrows creased in thought looking at me._

"_its just- I feel like im living up to your expectations. Why couldn't you have just lived everyone would be happier. Everything I do I can feel pain in the room. Because everything I do reminds them of you."_

"_if I hadn't died you wouldn't be here." She said calmly_

"_that would have saved a lot of trouble" I said quietly._

_She turns to me and grabs me hand and looks me in my eyes. "julia give them time. They will come to realize they cant mourn me forever." She said_

_I decided to drop the matter and I turned toward the sun._

"_why do we come here?" I said motioning to the beach._

_She smiled. "its places we have been. I came here acouple months before my mom died."_

"_im sorry" I said turning to look at her_

_She smiled at me. "its ok. I saw her alittle bit after you were born. I see her every once in a while."_

_I nodded my head. She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the shore._

"_you need to tell Derek to find the book supernaturalis manes. It will help explain what happened. When you calmed Wesley down." She said _

_I nodded. "thank you. Can I see you soon?" I asked_

_She shook her head. "no I think it will be alittle while. But we will see." She said with a smile._

_She leaned forward and kissed my head. "Julia wake up" she said_

"Julia wake up." I open my eyes to see simon leaning over me. "dinner is ready" he says with a smile.

I nodded my head sleepily and got up. I walked into the kitchen to see simon tori Wesley and lauren sitting at the table about to eat. I grabbed a plate of chicken pot pie and sat down. Everyone ate quiet till I decided to say something.

"wheres Derek?" I asked

"researching" tori said with an eyeroll.

"everyone is so tense. I mean I know it's a major danger having me with you but.. I was thinking…" I said trailing off at the end seeing everyone's faces.

"ok look im am bored as hell and and im stressed so what would cure that more than a family night?" I said with a smile.

Everyone just looked at me, so I waited.

"yea. Ok im in" Wesley says

"same here" simon says.

"that would be fun!" lauren says with a smile. Tori was the only one left so I turned to her and waited as did everyone else.

She looked at our faces. And smiled. "ok fine" everyone smiled and turned back to their meals. I was done so I put my plate in the dishwasher.

Just as I was about to say something the phone rings. Simon jumps up and gets it.

"hello?" he says with a straight face. After whoever it was replies, a smile bursts on his face.

"seriously!" he says they reply

"oh my god! Ok see you tomorrow! Bye!"

"who was that?" I asked curious

"it was my dad hes coming to town. I havnt seen him in years!" he said practically jumping out of his shoes.

"seriously?" tori asks with a big smiled on her face. Simon nods excitedly

"im gonna go tell Derek!" simon says running up the stairs.

I decided since Derek hasn't eaten I'd take him a plate of food.

Derek's p.o.v.

I was starving. But I couldn't let this go. I just felt like I had to. When I was in the middle of a book simon ran in. he seemed really excited.

"Derek guess what!" he said bouncing like a toddler about to get ice cream.

"what?" I said bored.

"dads coming in! tomorrow!" he said

"yes! Seriously? That's awesome I cant wait!" I said. I hadn't seen my dad in 8 years. He said he had to leave to make sure that the Edison group was really defeated.

"I know! I cant wait! Whooo!" he said running out of the room. I chuckled and returned to my book. I really was excited about him coming but im not the kind of person to show a lot of emotion. Only chloe could get that side out of me.

Just as I was turning the page Julia walks in with a steaming plate of chicken pot pie.

"here I thought you would be hungry. Wolfs gotta eat right?" she said with a laugh. I laughed then turned back to my book. So uh I looked on the internet and found a website about necromancer books, I think you should try one called supernaturalis manes." She said.

I nodded setting down the book I had and went to the bookshelf an looked for it. Julia came over to help. It seems every day she turns more like chloe.

"oh here it is." she said trying to reach a book on the top shelf. I reached over her and got it. I went and sat down. I grabbed the plate and set it in my lap. Julia just kept looking through the books obviously curious about her ability like chloe was. I opened the book while taking a bite of the food. i flipped through and found a chapter called power out bursts.

I read for acouple minutes while eating until I read a paraghragh.

_ When a necromancer has a power outburst it means that a ghost necromancer was near and helping. Also what could happen is them having visions with the ghost in it. But the only way they have these outbursts are when the ghost is closely related to the necromancer._

I put it down and thought about what I just read. After a minute or so it clicked in my mind. I had a forkful of food almost to my mouth I dropped in on my plate wich made Julia jump and drop the book she was reading on the armchair in the corner.

Julia's p.o.v.

I found a book that seems interesting so I sat down and started reading it until I heard a clatter coming from Derek wich made me jump. I looked up to see him getting up from his chair and storming over to me.

"you've talked to her!" he yelled. I stood up.

"what are you talking about?" I asked calmly

"you've be- you've been talking to her! In visions!" he said

"yeah? So what?" I said starting to get aggravated.

"because that could mean something big for us! Its could help us!" he yelled

"oh that is a load of crap! Your mad because you cant see her! Its my only connection with her! You guys have memories!" I screamed

"why does that even matter to you! You never knew her! You still wouldn't even know about her if we hadn't moved! So why does it matter!"

"because!" I yelled

"because why!" he said looking me in the eyes.

I finally just lost it and let all my pent up anger out.

"because everything I do around here hurts you all. Its hurts you because I look like her! I cant- cant deal with that! Shes my only connection to myself! I have no idea who I am! Its not like I was never going to tell you anyway! I mean you have tori and simon! I have noyone to talk to! Around here its all chloe! Im Julia! JULIA MARTIN! NOT CHLOE SAUNDERS! " I said turning on my heel and storming out.

I walked to my room and shut the door leaning on it crying. Noyone understand how much this costs me! ive lost everything! They don't even like me because of chloe! This whole room is like a shrine pictures everywhere! I went over to the dresser and took a picture of her and threw it at the wall.

Why did they even tell me about this! I could be at home with my friends! I took the picture out of my bag that had me and my friends on it. I threw it at the same place I threw the other picture. I walked over to the closet and pulled all of the clothes out and threw them on the floor. I cant deal with this.

After that I went to the side of my bed and just sat down leaning against it. And cried. Why did chloe have to die? Why cant she just still be here so that I can not be here. Not here in this house not here in this state not here on this earth!

After I calmed down abit someone knocked on the door I just didn't answer. Derek can fuck off.

After a minute or so the door cracked open. I just looked at the floor. I felt someone sit beside me and sigh. I looked up to see Wesley sitting beside me staring at the wall. After acouple seconds he looked at me with his golden eyes. I just looked at him and felt the tears slid down my face. He put his arm around me and held me. after what felt like hours I finally calmed down to where I could see without tears blurring my vision.

I looked at Wesley.

"thank you" I said hoarsely

He just shrugged. "it's the least I could do after everything you've done to save me."

I smiled "I feel like a noob.." I said

"noob?" he said laughing. I just playfully hit his shoulder. I yawned. And got up with him.

He turned to leave. "wait. Please stay here. Please" I asked desperately

He nodded and got into the bed with me. he layed down 2 feet away from me. I just looked at him with my puppy dog face. He sighed and laughed and opened his arms so I could scoot in.

For the first time since I had left with them I felt ok.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up Wesley was still asleep. So I just layed there. It should have been akward but it was peaceful. After alittle bit he shifted. I turned around to see his golden eyes looking into mine.

"good morning" I said smiling

He smiles "good morning bed head." I hit his shoulder and get up.

"im going to go take a shower. I suggest you do it." I say while waving my hand infront of my face with my nosed scrunched up. He got up and grabbed me and threw me on the bed. He started tickling me.

"ah! Stop. It! " I said through laughs. He finally stops and walks to the door. He turns around right before leaving.

"have a good shower." He says with a wink.

"Flirt!" I yelled laughing. I could hear his laugh down the hall. I grabbed my bathroom stuff and a towel and headed toward the bathroom.

After my shower I got out and headed toward the library thankful that Derek wasn't there. I grabbed my book from last night, and started reading it. It was called artes valere Evocator.

I flipped over acouple of pages and found a chapter called, rare skills. I started reading.

A powerful skill is necro lifting. Wich means to bring a necromancer soul back into the body and bring it back to life. You have to have a flower called pentris, Black lilac candles, and it has to be at dusk. You must go to the grave, and say the words. (at bottom) the person will not go into original body. But appear close to the grave. When its done you must burn a symbol into your skin and the necromancer.

The words you must say are: Aenean sit amet ipsum sed accumsan at, scribendi Iulia bene. im taedium.

gemma Evocator necklace.

I set the book down thinking for a second. Then realization and joy washed over me.

"oh. My. God. " I said outloud. I dropped the book and ran downstairs to see everyone talking at the table while eating breakfast. When iw alkde in Derek grunted something and set his plate in the sink.

"guys. I have something huge!" I said.

"what?" tori said

I paused looking at them all.

Just as Derek was about to walk out of the room and said it.

"we can bring chloe back. For real. Alive." I said

Authors note: ooooh clifffffy haha hope you guys like it. I know this was super short but this is the only time a have! I have a concert tomorrow and I have to get up at 6:15! Ugh! But I just couldn't go any longer without bringing her back! So next chapter will involve:

"chloe. Its you"

"shut up! im not her!"

"marry me"

"I love you. "


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: hey guys. Ugh im going through some stuff..so it might be alittle while till I update so… to make it up to you, this will be a long chapter! So here is what is going to happen this chapter.**

"**chloe. Its you"**

"**shut up! im not her!"**

"**marry me"**

"**I love you. "**

"we can bring chloe back. For real. Alive." I said

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Derek turned around and looked at me with a serious face. I just stared at him then smiled.

"chloe is coming back!" I yelled.

Lauren looked up at me and had a hopeful look in her eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek. She ran and hugged me.

"I just knew you were something good. You are a wonderful girl. I just knew it. I knew you were an angel." She cried into my shoulder. I hugged her back. She lifted off of me then went and starting cleaning up breakfast. Tori and simon started laughing and hugged each other. Derek just looked at me.

"no. you cant its impossible. And even if it was you don't have that kind of power." Derek said shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes. "Derek I'm related to Chloe. She was one of the most powerful necromancers. Of course I have the power." I said

"Until it happens I'm not getting my hopes up." He said.

"But she's been dead for 17 years don't you think that she would be a little decomposed?" tori said

"Well you can't age, so most likely no and even if she is she will go back to normal when I raise her" I say everyone is talking about it when Wesley comes down the stairs.

"What's going on?" he says with wet hair sticking to his forehead.

"Chloe is coming back!" tori said

"Who's Chloe?" he asks confused.

"She's the girl that died while defeating the Edison group, were bringing her back." Simon said

"You can do that?" he asked

I nodded my head. "We just found out. But I need some supplies first" I said

"Tell me Hun I'll get them" Lauren said happily. I told her and she ran off to get changed and fin the things I needed.

"When are you gonna do this?" Wesley asked me

"I think tomorrow night is good. Full moon. Adds extra effect. Just as long as you and Derek don't change" I say laughing.

Everyone laughs. "Chloe would have said that if she were here now" Derek said

"Well she will be soon" tori said.

"Uh Derek can I talk to you outside?" I said to Derek.

He just grunted and walked outside. He went outside and sat down on the porch swing.

I sat down next to him.

"listen I know I should have told you about me seeing chloe but you have to realize I had only seen her acouple of times a-" I said but Derek interrupted me.

"its ok. Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have gotten mad." He said

I smiled " so were cool now?" I asked.

"mmhmm" he said. I jumped and hugged him, and he hugged me back. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Derek were getting her back. I know I can do it. but I need you to trust me." I said looking into his eyes.

He nodded. "I think you can do it but you need to practice. Try summoning liz acouple of times."

I nodded. Just as we were about to go inside a van pulls up and parks. A man dressed in jeans and t-shirt jumps out. And looks up and smiles at us. Just as dereks about to reach his dad simon runs out and beats him to it and hugs his dad. I laugh.

"simon why did you just starts run-" tori said but stopped mid stride and runs up to her dad and hugs him. After they hug Derek hugs him and they start walking up to me. Wesley walks outside and stands by me.

"chl-" their dad says but simon interrupts him.

"Julia. This is Julia." Simon says quickly. I smile and shake his hand. He shakes it then looks at tori, simon, and Derek weirdly.

"im Wesley" Wesley says holding out a hand and shaking his. He says "call me kit."

Everyone walks inside and sits down at the table in the kitchen. I grab everyone's plates and set them in the sink.

"um can I speak to you privately Derek." Kit says in a strange tone

I turn around and face him. "I don't want to be rude but if your wondering why I look like chloe I can't really tell you. But im not her. But I can tell you that she will be coming back very soon" I said with a smile. He looks at me confused.

"I found a way to bring her back for real. It will be hard but I think I can do it."

He nods his head. "yes i know the book you got it from I havnt read it in years. But that takes a lot of power. Do you think you can do it?" he asks

"Well I figure since im related to chloe then I should have her powers maybe even more. Plus if liz is there she could probably help." I said sitting down.

"have you practiced a lot with your power?" he asks

"not really but that's because chloe has been blocking all ghosts so im going to try and work with liz." I said.

He nodded his head.

"were going to do it tomorrow night" tori said.

"well im go practice with liz" I said walking up the stairs.

"hey! Julia" Wesley said from the bottom of the stairs. "can I watch I wanna see what what happens I heard about necromancers before but I never knew what really happened" he said

"uh sure, I don't have a lot of practice so there probably wont be a lot to watch but sure." I said. He ran up the stairs till he got next to me. we walked into my room and I sat on the floor.

"uh where do you want me to go?" he said awkwardly

"uh you can just sit beside me." I said patting the space beside me. he came and sat down.

"I need to ask chloe something so just wait acouple minutes, I might go to sleep but its ok."

He nodded and said ok. I closed my eyes and focused on talking to chloe. After a minute or so I heard her voice.

"yes?" I heard her say.

"how do I contact liz or any spirit?" I said

" concentrate. If you know exactly who your contacting picture them and say their name over again in your head. If you don't know who it is then just concentrate on seeing a shadow. Picture someone in your mind. My necklace will keep the bad ones away so you don't have to worry about that"

I nodded and opened my eyes. I looked over at Wesley and saw him staring at me with a smile.

"what?" I said laughing.

"nothing you just looked peaceful. Very beautiful." He said

I blushed and looked down. I closed my eyes again and pictured liz. After 3 minutes or so I heard a giggle.

"wow Julia. Hes hot." I opened my eyes to see her staring and Wesley while sitting infront of me.

I smiled and blushed.

"so liz do you know about tomorrow?" I said looking at her.

"yes im excited ill be there and help you."

"can you see other ghosts around you?" I asked

"um yes sometimesi have to open my mind though."

"have you seen chloe?" I asked

She shook her head then looked at Wesley who was looking back and forth between me and liz which I supposed her was just guessing. I thought in my mind and said to liz

"hit him with a pillow and see what he does" then I focused on sending her the thought. After a minute she looked at me and smiled then she headed for my bed and grabbed a pillow and walked over I laughed and Wesley turned around right before she hit him.

"what the-" then she hit him in the face. He fell back from the shock. I was laying down laughing.

"oh. My. God. That was so funny! You should have seen your face!" I said then I lifted up and looked at them.

They were just looking at me. I cleared my throat and looked at liz.

"I wanna talk to another ghost because I need practice for tomorrow night. Can you be here also?" I asked.

She nodded her head. So I closed my eyes and pictured a girl sitting infront of me after 5 minutes I heard a woman talk.

"where am i?" I opened my eyes and saw a woman that looked around 50.

"hi im Julia." I said with a smile.

"how- how Can you see me?" she asked

"I'm a necromancer. There are some other people like me."

"ive heard about you. They talk about your kind. But its so bright!" she said

"whats bright?" I asked looking at liz.

"the brighter your ring is the more power you have. Yours is bright like chloe's. maybe even brighter." She said

"im sorry to bother you. I was just testing my powers." I said politely

"oh hun your ok I haven't talked to anyone on earth in years." She said smiling

"do you know a girl named chloe? She looks exactly like me." I said

"I've seen someone like you but im not sure." She said.

"oh ok thank you for talking to me" I said

She smiled and waves then she disappeared.

"wow this is pretty easy." I said walking over to my bed and laying next to Wesley.

Liz laughed and stood up. "I have to go. Im gonna go check on my family. Summon me if you need anything." She said and then she disappeared.

"im nervous about tomorrow. I mean what if I cant do it?" I said closing my eyes.

"you can do it. I know you can." Wesley said. Then I felt a hand hold mine. I opened my eyes and saw his had grabbed my hand. I smiled and got closer to him.

"will you sleep with me tonight?" I asked

I could feel him nodding behind me. I smiled held his hand tighter.

The rest of the day went by with lauren coming home and seeing kit and kit talking to me about the Edison group. When it was dinner time and everyone has finished eating kit looked at us and cleared his throat wich made us quiet down. I looked up at him.

"I have some news. I think I know where the new Edison group is. I have no idea who is in it though. So once chloe comes back we can look into dealing with them. Also I have people that will help us. Once chloe is back well move to a bigger safe house and stay there. But the people are coming tomorrow around 8:00. There are no wolves. There is a sorcerer, two pyro demons, and 2 vampires. " He said.

Derek stiffened. "no the vampires are dangerous. We cant have them." He said

"Derek they are on an animal diet. We need them. Trust me I wouldn't invite anyone I didn't think was safe." Kit said. Derek nodded but stayed stiff.

I decided I need plenty of rest for tomorrow so I went up the stairs.

After I went up the stairs I changed and got into bed, after turning of the light. I layed there thinking about tomorrow night. After half an hour or so I heard Wesley walk in and lay down next to me. I scooted over to give him room. After a minute or so I scotted closer to him. It was warm, and it felt like my body just fit there.

I woke up to Wesley gone. I lifted up and heard the shower so I guessed he was in there. I got up and got dressed. I put on shorts and an old t-shirt. After that I brushed my hair a put on alittle bit of makeup. After everything was done I made my bed, trying to waste time. My stomach rumbled to I decided I go down and find some breakfast. When I opened my door and stepped out I closed my door and turned and ran right into Wesley, only in a towel. I lost my footing and was about to fall but Wesley grabbed me right before I fell.

"oh my god. Im sorry" I said laughing.

"don't worry about it." he said smiling. We just kind of looked at each other laughing. after a minute or so I realized he was only in a towel and jumps away from him.

"oh. Uh I didn't. uh." I said

"yeah." He said blushing. I just waved a little and walked away. Blushing like mad.

As I was going down the stairs I heard him chuckle. Which made me blush even more. When I got down the stairs I saw tori eating some cereal.

"dang you look like a cherry Julia." She said laughing.

I just gave a her a look that said _shut up_ and went to get some cereal. After I got my cereal I sat down and started eating. Kit came down and got a cup of coffee.

"hello ladies. Hows your mor-" he started to say but was interrupted by the doorbell. He got up and walked to the door. I heard the door open then kit say

"hey! You're here!"

I heard a guys voice. "yes we promised we would."

"kids get down here and meet our guests!" I heard kit yell. I set my bowl in the sink and say simon Derek and Wesley coming down the stairs. We all walked into the living room where the guests were sitting. Lauren and kit were talking to the people.

"ok now lets introduce ourselves, and our power." Kit said.

"ill start." A guy that had dark hair and brown eyes. He stood up and looked at everyone.

"im aaron. Im a vampire. But don't worry I only feed off of critters. Its great to meet you guys." He says winking at tori and I. welsey who was standing behind me stiffened, as did Derek.

Next a girl who looked like a pixie stood up. "hi im anna. I am a pyro." She said smiling at simon who blushed a deep red.

Then a guy who had blonde hair and warm blue eyes stood up. "im Jason im a sorcerer. " he said. Then sat down.

"damn. He is fine." tori mumbled into my ear. I laughed quietly and watched the next person get up. Next was a girl with long brown hair. She had dark green eyes.

"im hailey. Im a vampire also." She said with her british accent.

" im lilly, I am also a pyro and am anna's twin sister." Said a girl that had really curly going down her back.

After all of them stood up you could tell that Jason was the leader.

Next kit stood up. "I am kit as you all know, and this is lauren." He said pointing to lauren who waved at them. Next Derek stood up.

"im Derek. Im a werewolf." He mumbled then looked down.

Next simon stood up and smiled. "im simon. Im a sorcerer. And I like long walks on the beach and ice cream." He said while everyone laughed.

Then Wesley stood up. "im Wesley, im a werewolf like Derek." He said.

Then tori stood up "im tori im a sorcerer I guess witch. But you get it." she said sitting down and checking her nails.

Next it was my turn. " im Julia. Im a necromancer. " I said sitting down.

"are you the girl who is bringing the girl back tonight?" aaron said. I nodded.

"damn that takes a lot of power. But after what we hear about chloe, we know she was very powerful too." Alice says smiling at me.

"it will take a lot of power but with liz and chloe's necklace helping me I think I can do it." I said.

"whos liz?" Jason asked

" she is a ghost who knew chloe. I guess since shes dead you can call her a poltergeist." I said.

Lauren stood up. "let me show you guys your bedrooms." She said while everyone stood up. I got up and decided to go to my room and talk to liz.

For the rest of the day we decided to just hang out. I talked to anna and lilly. I decided I liked them a lot. When it was dinner time everyone sat around the table.

"so Julia. Do you think it will be weird with chloe here and her looking so much like you. I mean your basically her." Aaron says

"no we are a lot different in our personalities." I said

He raises his eyebrows. "well I heard she was really nice does that mean you're a bitch? No I think you're a complete copy of chloe."

Kit chokes on his food and starts to say something but I interrupt him.

"no im not like her. I may-"

He laughs interrupting me. "face it Julia. Your exactly like her. That's what all of them see when they look at you-" he says but Derek tris to interrupt.

"hey!" he says but I cut him off.

"shut up! Im not her! Im Julia!" I said standing up.

"if you'll excuse me, im going to get my stuff together for tonight." I said then going up stairs.

_Who the hell does he think he is! he has been here for a couple of hours and he thinks he knows everything! Oh hell no! I should get some dead animals on his ass! _I thought. Then I realized what I just said and laughed. _Ugh im not chloe. So far from it._

After half an hour or so I was just sitting on my bed humming. I heard footsteps walk up to my door and a soft knock.

"come in. its open." I said sitting up.

To my surprise hailey walked in. "is it ok if I come in?" she said. I nodded and patted my bed.

"im sorry about aaron. Hes' she paused thinking' he feels like he has to show everyone how fierce he is. but once you actually get to know him you might like him. He has a big ego but if you get to his soft side you would really like him." She said. I nodded.

"you might not believe me but ive gotten to his soft side." She said. "im excited to see what you can do tonight." She said smiling.

I smiled. "well I have to go and eat so ill talk to you later." She said while winking. I laughed and she was gone the next second.

At 11:00 everyone got into the car and headed toward the cemetery where chloe was buried. When we got there we walked to her grave.

I sat down in front of her grave and got everything out. I set the candles around me and set the flower in front of me. I turned to lilly and anna.

"can you light the candles for me?" I asked. Lilly giggled and jumped up and started lighting the candles with her hands. I smiled at them and checked my watch that my grandmother gave me. it weird how I forgot about everything back home. It was 11:59.

"ok lets get started. Will everyone stand back just incase im going to summon liz and put the necklace on." I said while slipping the necklace over my head. I closed my eyes and pictures liz in her nightgown and crazy socks. I said her name over and over until I heard her giggle.

"hello Julia. Lets do this!" she said giggling. I smiled.

"hey liz. Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded and sat down in front of me I held my hands out wich had the flower in them. I could hear whispering behind me. liz smiled and laid her hands in mine. I could almost feel her hands touch mine.

"ok let's start." I said.

Derek's p.o.v.

"ok lets start" Julia said then closed her eyes. She started saying something quietly but slowly started getting louder when she got to a normal voice the candle flames grew to 2 feet. I looked at lilly and anna who were studying the flames whispering to each other.

"Aenean sit amet ipsum sed accumsan at, scribendi Iulia bene. im taedium" she kept on repeating.

The ground started the shake a little but Julia just kept repeating herself.

"Aenean sit amet ipsum sed accumsan at, scribendi Iulia bene. im taedium" she said opening her eyes. Just then a gust of wind blew around us.

"lilly, anna will you stand by the two front candles and keep them big please?" she asked then went straight back to her strange saying. Lilly and anna walked over to the candles glad they could help.

I heard simon whisper something. I turned to him.

"what?" I whispered.

"the necklace." He said. I looked at Julia and saw that the pendant was glowing a bright gold color. After acouple of minutes or so Julia stood up still saying the weird words. Her eyes were closed now and she had her hands out like she was holding someyones hands. Everyone was quiet watching her. Suddenly and flames that lilly and anna were working on grew twice their size making them step back and go out. The only thing we heard was Julia whispering the saying. Julia got loud after 10 seconds and the flames grew to the two feet again. Then went to the normal. I heard tori gasp beside me. I looked at Julia and saw someyones hands in hers. I looked up and saw chloe standing there looking as beautiful as ever. She had a smile on her face and was looking at Julia.

"chloe" Julia said opening her eyes. Julia hugged her then let go. Chloe turned to us and tori ran up and hugged her crying. Chloe laughed and turned towards me.

I walked up to her.

"chloe. Its you." I said smiling.

She laughed. "yes Derek. Its me" she said laughing and jumped into my arms and we hugged. I couldn't help myself I had my mate back. I kissed her infront of everyone. When I pulled away she has a blush on her cheeks.

"same old chloe. Always blushing." Simon said then hugged her.

I had her back. Finally I had the love of my life back.

I felt the little box in my pocket.

"chloe?" I said. She turned t me smiling.

"yes?" she said looking into my eyes with concern lining her face. I looked at her and got down on one knee.

"chloe I have waited 17 years to see you again. I cant wat any longer." I said pulling out the box and opening in.

"will you marry me?" I said

"awwww" lilly and anna said together.

Chloe smiled. "of course Derek" she said laughing then jumping on me and kissing me.

It was the best night of my life.

Julia's p.o.v.

It was so sweet. You could tell they were both so happy. Wesley walked over to me and put an arm around me.

"you did good" he said I smiled at him suddenly really exhausted.

I leaned on him. Closing my eyes. I felt myself lifting up into someone's arms. I opened my eyes and saw Wesley walking toward the van we came in.

I laughed. He laughed looking at me. "what?" he asked.

"your helping the damsel in distress." I said laughing. he set me down and opened the van door.

"thank you." I said smiling at him.

"for what?" he asked.

"everything." I said. He just looked at me.

"you really helped me." I said looking down. I put two fingers under my chin.

"its ok to need help sometimes." He said his golden eyes looking into my blue ones. The next thingi knew we were both leaning in and he kissed me. I heard cheering.

"dang Wesley get some!" I heard simon. I pulled away blushing.

Wesley just stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled. Chloe walked up to me smiling.

"looks like we both blush easily." She said laughing. I just laughed with her getting into the van.

When we got back to the house chloe was introduced to everyone. After an hour everyone headed upstairs for bed since we were leaving the next day for the new safehouse.

_Hopefully everything will come easy form now on._ I thought. But when is it ever easy for a supernatural?

**Author's note" FINALLY DONE! Lord this took forever! I hope you guys like it! if you have any suggestions send me a pm!** **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Hey guys. I need a good story to read so if you have any suggestions I would love them! Just review or send me a private message! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't written in forever! But this chapter is reallllly long! So I hope that makes it better!

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I got up and put my hair into a ponytail. I walked down stairs and walked into the kitchen to see everyone squeezed around the table eating.

"She's up!" Anna said smiling

I sat down and got some food.

"When are we leaving kit?" I said.

"Probably around 12:00 were in no hurry." Kit said.

"Aww it's a shame. I liked this house." Lilly said frowning.

"You've been here for less than a day Lilly" Jason said laughing.

Lilly shrugged and continued eating.

Lauren cleared her throat. "Um kids we found something that we have to do when we get there. There is this ball. It's a masquerade. We believe from some sources that its where some people from the Edison group are meeting." She said.

"Yes! This means we get to go! I love big dresses." Lilly said while Anna rolled her eyes.

Kit gave Lauren a wary glance. "Well actually you're not going. Only Chloe, Derek, Jason, Tori, Wesley, and Julia are going. Sorry Lilly" he said.

Lilly frowned.

"Sounds fun." Chloe said smiling. Derek reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Will it be safe? I don't want to put Chloe or Julia for that matter in danger." Derek said looking at Kit.

"It's perfectly safe. No one knows our whereabouts. Plus they can't recognize you all because of the masks." Kit said getting up and setting his plate in the sink.

Derek nodded and turned back to his almost empty plate.

"Wait where are we getting the suits and dresses?" I asked while whipping my mouth with a napkin.

Lauren looked up, "Were having them sent to the place its being held at." She said getting up to help kit with the dishes.

"Wait if we aren't going in a dress or tux then how are we supposed to get in?" Chloe asked her aunt.

"We have an insider with the Edison group who got us badges. Which includes badges to the building where we think they are doing tests" Lauren said.

I got up and set my empty plate in the dishwasher. "Are we going to stay with each other the whole time?" I asked

Kit shook his head. "No you will have a partner, which are you and Wesley, Derek and Chloe, and tori and Jason." He said eyeing his sons for approval. Derek grunted and grabbed Chloe's hand who in turn smiled up at him. I looked at Wesley who was looking and me, I smiled and he winked.

"Well I'm going to go pack some stuff." I said walking up the stairs and to my room."

After five minutes or so I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in its open." I said. I heard the door open and shut then soft footsteps come beside me. I looked up and Chloe was smiling at me.

"Hey Chloe" I said while grabbing some clothes.

"Hey" she said eyeing me.

_I'm Happy for you. _I heard in my mind which made me jump and drop my bra on the ground. I looked at Chloe who was laughing quietly.

"What was that?" I asked laughing with her.

"Well I read a book last night, the same one I told you to read and found out we can communicate through our minds. Cool right?" she said lying on my bed.

"Sure I guess, but can you read my mind?" I said giving her a look.

She laughed and looked at me. "No Julia! Of course not. But if you ever need me you can get me that way. Like….say I'm downstairs and you want a cookie but your all the way up here, you just tell me, hey! Chloe get me a cookie, and I will" she said smiling on the verge of laughter.

I laughed and sat next to her. "I'll be sure to remember that" I said.

Over the next hour Chloe and I talked, until Derek came in.

"it's time to go" he said looking at Chloe. Chloe smiled and patted my hand.

"See you in the car Julia." She said leaving with Derek. Right after they left Wesley knocked on my door.

"Come in" I said.

He walked in and smiled at me. "Hey seat buddy" he said

"seat buddy?" I asked smiling at him.

"It means that in the car you are required to sit by me." he said walking up to me and putting his arms around my waist.

"Sounds good to me" I said biting my lip and looking up at him under my eyelashes. He smiles and leans down and kisses me. I put my hands in his soft hair and he puts one hand on my cheek and the other on the small of my back. It's a perfect moment that I never want to end. But after a minute I have to pull away or ill die from suffocation. He smiled and runs his finger over my jaw. I give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Now grab my bags wolf boy" I said laughing. "Oh you're going to pay for that one young lady" he says laughing I just wink at him and walk out of my room with an extra spring to my step.

Wesley's p.o.v.

After a couple of hours on the rode we stopped at a gas station.

"Derek do you want to jog a little bit I feel stiff" I said

"Sure" he said and we started around the back of the gas station.

"Uh Derek I need to talk to you" I said nervous.

He stops and looks at me. "Yeah?" he said.

"Well I really like Julia, and I know that may seem weird to you because of the Chloe thing but anyway I really like her and I can't stop thinking about her no matter what and I feel like if I don't see her every hour then ill Ju-" I said but Derek interrupted me with a chuckle.

"Wesley that means she's your mate. Its ok." He said laughing.

I stopped breathing for a second. I imprinted? Already? What if she doesn't want to be my mate! What if I'm not ready! But then I start to think of her and her blue eyes and her laugh and her soft ha-

I got interrupted by Derek snapping his fingers in my face.

"Woohoo earth to Wesley" he said starting to jog again.

I imprinted on Julia. I love her. I love Julia. I said smiling then I realized Derek is jogging ahead of me.

I catch up to him easily. "Race ya" I said taking off. After couple of seconds I hear him take off behind me at full speed.

Julia's p.o.v. I go back to the van and stand by it waiting for Derek and Wesley to get back so he can unlock it and we can go inside. After a minute they run up out of breath and laughing.

"I can't believe you ran into that tree Derek" Wesley said laughing.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend that you didn't go through that thorn bush" he said laughing along. I look at Chloe and roll my eyes, and she does likewise.

"You guys are crazy." Chloe said laughing. We got back in the van and started driving once again. I looked at Wesley and he looked deep in thought with his eyebrows creased in concentration. I nudged him.

'You ok?' I mouthed to him. He nodded his head and went straight back into his thoughts. He stayed that way until we got to the safe house.

I got off the van, happy to be able to stretch my legs after hours in the car. Everyone walked over to our van.

"Ok so it's just us here but a man named Nick will be coming later to give us the passes for the masquerade. He'll only be stopping in her doesn't stay here. You have to share a room with someone so get a partner and lets go." Kit said. He walked up to the door and pulled out a keychain with about 10 keys on it. He unlocked it and everyone piled in to get the best room.

"Hey wanna share a room?" I asked Chloe but she was heading up to the rooms already with tori. I walked in the hallway with the sound of 'mine!' and 'we got here first' and laughter around me. I saw one door still closed and headed toward it. I opened it and walked in to see a bed and tons of music stuff and books around it.

"Wow" I said to myself. "I guess I'm staying by myself". I went outside to get my stuff and saw someone pulling in the driveway. I went to the van waiting to see who it was. A man in his thirties gets out and walks up to me.

"Hi I'm nick, I'm kits... Uh friend is he inside?" he asked smiling kindly.

"Hi I'm Julia, and yeah he's inside getting everything set up." I said.

"Great" he said giving me a nod and going in. I grabbed my bags and brought them inside. When I had put most of my stuff away I went to the living room to see everyone sitting there.

"Great you're here now we can start" kit said looking at nick.

"Hi I'm nick. I'm the insider for the Edison group. Who all is going to the masquerade?" he asked looking around. I raised my hand just as Chloe, Derek, Tori, Jason, and Wesley did to.

"Great, now I have some information. Everyone will get a person to watch. But stay with a partner at all times. There is a small chance that they will find out about us but it's still there. So in turn we have to be careful." He said looking at all of us to see if we understood. We nodded our heads and turned to kit.

"Great uh let's do introductions now. Derek why don't you start?" kit said smiling.

Derek stood up. "Hi I'm Derek and I'm a werewolf."

Next Chloe stood up quietly. "Hi I'm Chloe and I'm a necromancer."

I looked at nick and saw that he was confused. I stood up to clarify.

"I'm Julia and I'm a necromancer. Chloe looks exactly like me. We're not sure why but there is a long story that has to do with it." I said sitting down. Chloe looked at me with a grateful smile.

"I'm Wesley, and I'm a werewolf also." He said and sat down still in thought. I nudged him with my shoulder and gave him a 'what is going on?' look and he just shrugged.

"I'm Anna and I'm a pyro" Anna said smiling and sitting down with Simon again.

"I'm Lilly Anna's twin sister and I'm a pyro also" Lilly said then sits down.

"I'm Aaron and I'm a vampire" he said then sits down and puts an arm around Hailey.

She stand up, "hi I'm Hailey and I'm a vampire also" she says smiling then sits down with Aaron.

"I'm Jason and I'm a sorcerer." He said then sat down next to Tori who seemed to love every minute of sitting by him.

"I'm tori and I'm a witch." She said then sitting down next to Jason inching closer.

"I guess I'm last. Uh I'm Simon and I'm a sorcerer also." He said nodding and sitting down next to Anna.

"Well of course you know I'm kit and this is Lauren." He said and Lauren smiled and got up.

"I'll go start dinner." She said hurrying off. Everyone decided to get up and go to their rooms. I walk to my room to see that everything is pretty much done. So I decide to go ask Wesley what's going on with him. I walked to the door which was half opened to see him and Jason getting their stuff out. I knocked on the door and they looked up.

"Hey Jason uh can I talk to Wesley for a minute, alone?" I asked

"Oh yeah sure, I'll go talk to Tori or something." He said smiling. Then mouthed 'good luck' to Wesley. I gave him a playful shove and he walked out.

"Sit down" he said while getting on the bed. I crossed the room and sat on it.

"Wes" I said. "What's going on? Your blanking off and you won't talk." I said.

"Julia no. I just have a lot on my mind."

"I know that going back to see the Edison group is a big deal or if you regret kissing me tha-"I said babbling.

He reached over and kissed me shutting me up, for the moment.

He pulled away and looked me in the eye. "Julia it's not you I sware. You mean a lot to me. I'll stop staring into space I promise." He said holding out his pinkie. I laughed and took it with mine.

"Ok" I said laughing and leaned on him.

Just then Lilly comes skipping into the room

"Hey d-… ooooh never mind" she said blushing.

"It's ok what do you need?" I asked

"Uh dinner is ready" she said blushing like mad. I got up and grabbed Wesley's hand and walked out. We went in and sat down. Nick looked up over his food.

"After dinner I want you guys to put on jeans and a t shirt. Don't look too fancy because at first you're going as workers." He said. Everyone nodded and ate.

When we pulled up to the building we got out and headed for the back entrance.

Jason walked up to the guard holding his badge. "Hi I'm here to work I'm john stellar" he said with a straight face. They guy eyed the badge and us and stepped aside. We walked in to see a kitchen buzzing with the sounds of chefs yelling at their workers and pots and pans clinking together. We walked through trying our best not to hit any of the workers. After what felt like an hour we got to the room our dresses and tuxes were in.

"What do we do?" Chloe asked eyeing Derek.

"try swiping one of your cards and see if it opens it." Wesley said. I was closest so I stepped up when I was taking off my badge I heard nick's voice in my head. 'You've made it here good luck' he said and the door clicked open. I turned and looked at Wesley and stepped inside.

"Whoa. Did that just open by itself?" tori asked wide eyed.

"It's got magic from nick. I heard his voice in my head, he says good luck." I said laughing while tori rolled her eyes.

"Weres the light?" I heard Wesley ask from my left. Suddenly the light turned on and Derek was standing by the light switch with a grin.

"Hey guys look it's your stuff" Chloe said walking forward. "Julia here's yours" she said handing me a big dress. After everyone found their clothes then we separated to change we put stuff in between so we wouldn't see each other change. When everyone was done we looked in a mirror.

I was wearing a gold dress that had black lace everywhere and a gold and black mask that I strapped onto my head. Tori was wearing a deep red dress that had a tight corset at the top with a black and red mask. Chloe was wearing a royal blue dress that had black flowers imprinted in it. Her mask was royal blue that she held to her face. All the guys were in a traditional tux but Derek's mask was blue, Jason's was red, and Wesley's was gold.

"Well I guess from the color's we have partners." Jason said walking over to tori.

"guys look" I said I walked over to a shelf and moved a floor polish bottle out of the way to see this little microphones and earpieces.

"Looks like nick left us these so we could keep in touch." Jason said. So we put them on and looked at each other.

"How are we gonna get out of here without being noticed?" Chloe asked, her eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"There is a door back here. We'll wait two minutes after each group leaves. Julia and Wesley why don't you go first?" Jason said.

Chloe grabbed my arm. "Be careful Julia." She said looking into my eyes. I nodded and squeezed her hand. I took Wesley's and walked to the door. "Put your mask on" Wesley said handing me mine. I slid it on and opened the door. We stepped out and shut the door.

"I hear music let's go this way." Wesley said grabbed my hand and walking fast toward the music. "Wait Wes, we need to look at ease not on a mission. Here let me see your arm." I said grabbing it and sliding my arm through his. We walked toward it at a leisurely pace. After a minute I heard the door open once again. I didn't look back though I wanted to.

A man and woman pass us laughing then they stop.

"John, Stella! I thought you weren't coming! This is great!" The woman said smiling obviously tipsy.

"Promise to save me a dance Stella?" the man said winking.

"You know it." I said politely.

"Only if you can get her from me." Wesley said, which earned a chuckle from them. We gave a nod and walked toward the dance floor.

Wesley grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor where a slow song was playing. I leaned up to his ear.

"How are we going to find out where the meeting is?" I whispered in his ear. He fake laughed and leaned down to mine.

"when it seems some people are gone well go around the building and see if one of them is being used." He said pulling away with a wink. I bit my lip and fake giggled. After an hour or so some people seems to be gone and heading up the stairs. "now" I said pulling him away making myself blush giving people a different idea.

Wesley's p.o.v.

When we got to a deserted hallway she starts pulling her skirt up. "Whoa stop right there!"

I said turning around. I heard her laugh and fabric fall on the floor. "You can turn around now." She said laughing. "you better be clothed" I said and turned around. When I did I see her she had on black shorts and a black tank top.

"Uh?" I said "you look really hot but this is kinda weird.. Why are you wearing that?" I asked.

"all the girls got this. Look, a Taser." She said laughing she pointed to a strap around her thigh.

"that is so hot." I said going up to her.

"oh really? Well you know what's really hot?" she asked looking at me under her dark lashes.

"what?" I said pulling her waist toward me.

She got on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek she puts her mouth right in front of mine. "Not getting caught" she whispered then turned around and saunters off.

I shake my head and start after her.

"Hey!" I said but I run into a something and stagger back. Julia has a finger to my lips with a look that says 'shut up' so I just walked behind her. We turn a corner and I hear voices. So I tap Chloe's shoulder she turns around. "I hear voices" I whisper

She stops and listens and gives me a look like I'm crazy. I roll my eyes and point to my ears. "Hello I'm a wolf! Better hearing" I said and she rolls her eyes while I quietly chuckle.

I lead her down the hall to where the room is. When we get there she listens for a second but then we hear footsteps and duck into a room. We wait for the footsteps to pass.

"I can hear even better." She says crouching down to a vent.

"It leads to their room, I need your strength but use it quietly please" she said. I leaned down and easily pulled the vent cover off. She kneels down and puts a little metal thing in it and slides it in.

"What is that?" I asked into her ear.

"It's a recorder I'm going to let Kit, Lauren, and nick so they can listen to it, and give us feedback." After half an hour we hear a loud voice,

"Ok the meeting is over you may go." The voice said

"well wait till the movement stops in there then we'll leave." I said. After about 8 minutes it was quiet so we moved out.

I heard in my ear, "hey where are you?" tori says into her microphone.

"we recorded the meeting were on our way out back meet us." I said and we started running, making sure to stop so I could listen just in case.

When we got outside all the girls were in the same outfit as Julia.

"so you found the meeting?" Derek asked.

Julia nodded and held up the recorder. "we recorded it so kit and the others can listen to it."

"great let's find the car." Jason says

"great its freezing!" chloe said shivering.

"let me warm you up" Derek says picking her up wedding bride style.

Wesley and I look at eachother and start making barfing sounds.

"amen" tori says eyeing them.

"gross get a room" Jason says turning around.

When everything was done and we found the car we started piling in.

"uh can I drive Jason? Its been forever since ive driven and I miss it." I said biting my lip.

"sure jules." He says . so I grab the keys and get it.

It's an hour drive home so I immediately got on the highway after getting food. after about 20 minutes everyone was asleep but I wide wide awake with the thoughts swirling in my head. I couldn't stop thinking of my family. Even though they wont be worried because of that spell, it makes me sad. Before I know it im crying.

"whats wrong?" chloe says leaning up to the front seat.

"nothing." I said wiping my face. She just looked at me for a moment.

"its your old life isn't it?" she said quietly. I nodded keeping my eyes on the road. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Julia I know how you feel when I ran away I was so worried about my aunt. But she ended up being in on it." she said eyeing me.

"your not saying that-" I said but she cut me off.

"Julia you never know! They could be i-"

"no. no they wouldn't do that! Those are my parents!" I said steaming.

"Julia I didn't mean t-" she said but I just shook my head. She just gave me a last glance then leaned back. The rest of the way home I just sat there my mind blank, not wanting to think about my parents.

When we pulled up to the house I knew something was wrong. I poked Wesley and woke up the others.

"guys something is wrong." I said just at that moment Wesley and Derek sniffed the air. You could almost feel their muscles tense.

"stay here." Derek said. They got out and entered the house.

"I don't know about you guys but im going." I said unbuckling. Chloe grabbed my arm but I shook her off and got out. When I walked through the door I heard soft moaning. I ran toward the hallway and into lauren's room where Derek and Wesley were laying there clutching their ears where there was blood. I ran toward them.

"Derek whats going on?" I said to him. He pointed to this cell phone thing on the table. I ran toward it and got a wave of dizziness. But I managed to grab the phone and click a red button and the dizziness stopped just as Derek and Wesley let out sighs of relief. They were getting up as I left the room to check for the other rooms. I went in every room but no one was there. So I summoned liz.

"yeah Julia?" she said. I wasted no time getting her help.

"find Simon." I said going back to Derek and Wesley. She immediately disappeared seeing the worry on my face. After I got back to the room liz popped up.

"their at this warehouse. Ill show you the way." I nodded and turned to the guys. "im going to get them you stay here with the others." I said.

"no your not going alone im going" Wesley said trying to get up. Derek stand up shaking his head.

"no I'll go you're in worse shape than me. keep Chloe safe." He said Wesley nodded and grabbed my arm. "be careful don't do anything stupid. I love you." He said kissing me. I nodded blushing and left the room. We ran out to the van and told everyone to get in the house. "Wait don't you think you need me?" Jason says.

"sure ill explain everything on the way there." I said getting into the passenger seat.

"liz?" I said. She popped up beside Jason in the back seat.

"yeah?" she said. "I need directions" I said. So she helped me tell Derek where to go while I explained what happened to Jason. When we got there we got out. And I turned to the guys.

"ok I need have space and be ahead, because I have liz and she scouts." I said.

"no." Jason and Derek said at the same time. I gave them a look and started out. "go liz" I whispered. We got in and made our way to where they were. We got to a place where we hid. "ok liz scout the whole building for guards." I said, she nodded and popped out. After a couple of minutes she came back.

"there's no one here except for them" she said with her eyebrows knitted in confusion. I told them and they seemed confused.

"that makes no sense." Jason said Derek nodded.

"well make our way toward them but keep your eyes open." Derek said. We nodded and started toward them. I followed Liz until we heard banging and yelling. We ran toward the door.

"step back!" I yelled to the door, and heard the banging stop and soft footsteps. I turned toward Jason. He stepped back and pushed his hands toward the door and it came flying off. I ran inside and saw everyone dirty and relieved. "where's kit and Lauren?" I asked. They shrugged.

"we just woke up here, we have no idea why." Simon said.

Aaron pushed past us "let's just get out of here." He said. I rolled my eyes when something caught my eye. I walked over this piece of paper and picked it up.

It said: Let This Be A Sign.


	11. Author's note!

Author's note: Oh gosh I'm sooooo sorry about not writing in forever! I have a little bit of writer's block, and also I've been trying to write other stories but I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Please please send me messages of ideas for the story! I love you guys! –smiley968


End file.
